Sol de Guerra
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: YaoiEn medio de una guerra despiadada, puedes encontrar a alguien a quien querer verdaderamente? Pareja poco común. KaoruX? Actos crueles que se desarrollan en la guerra...
1. prólogo: El fin de una guerra

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yaoi o shounen ai, lo que sea, será hombre-hombre. Lenguaje brusco en ocasiones y... ya, no sé q más advertir._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sol de guerra.

_por Black Crimson Butterfly_

I Capítulo: el Fin de la Guerra.

Movimiento, ruidos, sombras fugaces captan mis ojos, justo en el momento de ser descubiertos por esa tela rancia y áspera.

Siento el hedor de la pudrición, de la muerte junto a mí. Gritos no cesan, llantos de mujeres que sufren la pérdida de algo o de alguien, gritos de mujeres que desean venganza, que anhelan ver lo que está por ocurrir.

La marcha de unos cuantos resuena en mi cabeza, ahora están frente a mí, frente a varios como yo dispuestos a borrar nuestra existencia con solo jalar de sus gatillos.

Miedo?? Ya no hay lugar para eso, ahora estoy resignado…

La presión aumenta, la muchedumbre se aglomera, ansiosa por ver el espectáculo que no durará más que unos segundos. Más de lo que tarde una ametralladora en masacrar los cuerpos que tiene en frente, nuestros cuerpos, soldados de guerra y espías. Los últimos en caer y ofrecer resistencia, los últimos bastardos que se llevaron su ciudad y su tranquilidad.

Un soldado enemigo lanza un grito, una señal. Y todos dispuestos cargan sin más.

--_**Un placer trabajar contigo.**_

El espía a mi lado me susurra. Mi colega, compañero de misiones. Yo solo hago un gesto con desdén.

Segundo grito, otra señal y ya están apuntando a nuestros pechos sin vacilar.

El bullicio aumenta, la calma desaparece y la multitud está hambrienta de castigo, sedienta de la sangre que eliminó su fe.

Mis ojos rodean el amplio lugar una vez más, algo enceguecido. Miro, miro y no veo nada ni a nadie, solo siluetas irreconocibles. Mi palpitar se hace lento, mi respirar pesado… Cuándo hubiese creído terminar de esta forma, derrotado??

De pronto, algo sobresale por el resto de la gente. Un color cobrizo intenso, entre rojo y chocolate se arrebata mi atención. Es lo único que logro distinguir en la turba. Ese cabello, particularmente tuyo…

Estos puede que sean los segundos más lentos que he sentido en mi vida, luego están los que viví junto a ti.

Un superior llega a la contraparte y se encuentran en posición de liquidar, sin dar ese definitivo paso aún. Solo escuchan lo que ese sujeto vocifera de nosotros con desaire.

Unos segundos más de chance, y lo que nunca creí estar pensando lo pienso, en efecto. Pienso en alguien y es en ese chico de cabellera fuego. Las cosas más rudas y las más frágiles, las más intensas y las más cursis. Todo en este momento, en que mi mirada lo encontró y en que ya no me queda tiempo, en que estoy al final de toda esta mierda.

Te observo, yo sin expresión y tú con desesperación y agonía, queriendo acercarte hasta acá, queriendo estar a mi lado?? Hn!! Sonrío algo desganado.

Estás cerca, a unos tres metros del charco en donde reposan mis rodillas, el discurso termina, todos observan, me miras con terror y yo te observo, agacho la mirada mientras gritas mi nombre. Yo solo logro esbozar con mis labios aquella forma que en este tiempo, aprendiste a distinguir, justo en el momento en que se escucha el ¡fuego! seguido del ruido de arsenal que se escapa al disparar en contra nuestra. Y pronuncio lo último que mis labios dirían para siempre con algo de sorna...

--_**Sssshhhhhth…**_

_--__**Kaoru!!!!!!!!!**_

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Bien, al fin un fic de mi pareja favorita en PoT. Lástima que uno tenga que "volar" de la faz de la Tierra… O Tal vez no. Quién sabe?? Yo, aún no._

_Algo más de Angst, con un toque bélico en esta ocasión, quería algo más rudo. Espero lograrlo. _

_También espero comentarios al respecto, si les gusta algo aunque sea del fic, bienvenidos. Y si les gusta la pareja, ya que creo deben ser muy pocos, si es que no soy la única, ánimo!! A reunir fuerzas para este Kaidoh-?? que se viene y comenten. Les advierto que no es de lo más común esta pareja favorita mía..._

_Besos!!_


	2. La caída de un ángel

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_U.A-yaoi-TAL VEZ LEMON-vocabulario y escenas fuertes-Angst..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sol de guerra.

_**II Capítulo: La caída de un ángel.**_

Corro, intensamente, de forma desesperada y aterrada tratando de encontrar una salida, o al menos un escondite. Ya que así ha sido desde que todo comenzó…

Nuestra provincia estaba en paz, surgía como nunca y la prosperidad económica y política reinaba plácidamente, todo hasta que la provincia del sur, con centro en Seigaku comenzara con atentados en contra de St. Rudolph al oeste del pequeño continente. Por qué tenía qué ocurrir esto??!! De una manera inexplicable, comenzó entonces la guerra.

Pese a que somos más bien pacíficos, Tachibana, el líder de nuestra localidad terminó por acceder a servir de apoyo a la región de Rudolph, ya que en épocas venideras y antepasadas ambas comarcas habían actuado en comunión. Solo por conservar los lazos de amistad ahora estamos en medio de esta masacre que no tiene para cuando acabar y que nos tiene exhaustos!!!

No podemos dar respiro sin escuchar a lo lejos alguna bala, cañón o misil destruyendo lo que sea que aconteció el lugar. Ahora solo nos queda escapar ante ataques bombarderos, aniquilando todo, quemando hogares y las ilusiones de toda una vida!!!!!!! Y TODO POR CULPA DE ESTA MALDITA GUERRA!!!!!

Corro aún con más adrenalina ya que próximos a mí pude escuchar algunos soldados seikas (de Seigaku) disparar a quemarropa contra ancianos que permanecían en la calle contigua.

Logro ver una casa apropiada, desmantelada por completo que me serviría de refugio inmediato sino fuera porque justo en ese momento el llanto de un pequeño capta mi atención. Es un morocho, de unos meses, a lo más un año apenas que llora desolado junto al cuerpo de una mujer caída… por Dios, esa mujer era su madre y ahora está muerta!!!! No puedo dejar al pequeño indefenso allí!!!!!!

Me apresuro veloz, aún logro conservar esa habilidad mía, lo cojo en mis brazos y me adentro en la casa desmoronada que había escogido para ocultarme. Logro entrar en una grieta formada por bloques de cemento, ladrillo y rocas mientras los soldados se acercan al lugar y entran a la casona abandonada.

Me tenso. Seguro sintieron el llanto del menor y por eso estaban allí. Malditos!! Qué mal les podría ocasionar un bebé y así y todo lo buscan para matarlo!! El niño entonces empieza a llorar y yo lo atraigo con fuerza hacia mi pecho, cubriendo su boca con mis manos y tratando de captar el movimiento de los seikas sin titubear ni dejar escapar sonido alguno para que no nos descubran.

Estoy temblando, siento mi cuerpo frío a más no poder y un nudo en mi garganta me amenaza con romper cuando sea. Mis ojos fijos en sus cuerpos y a la vez, oprimiendo un ardor punzante que se acentúa con el paso de los segundos y de los sujetos por doquier. Sí, no sé si yo sea el que siente deseos de llorar, pero mi cuerpo solo es el que lo está provocando.

Mis dientes, mis manos, todos mis músculos contraídos mientras ellos se pasean vigilantes alrededor, con aire de superioridad sujetando sus armas con orgullo, como si aquello valiera la pena.

Una pequeña roca, muy cercana a mí se deja oír. Ellos ponen atención y uno de ellos se acerca intrigado!!! Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, no nos pueden descubrir!!! Luego los abro de par en par, expectante a ver lo que pueda ocurrir. Mi corazón late a mil y estoy completamente contraído. Acaso… nos habrán descubierto?? Acá se acaba todo?? No, no, no, no!!!! Por favor que no, por favor que no!! Tengo miedo, estoy aterrado!! No tan solo mi vida depende de esto, la del pequeño también!!!! Nooooo…

Y dispara. Eso bastó para que me paralizara por completo. Me congelé y tardé un tiempo en reponerme y darme cuenta hacia donde fue dirigido ese disparo que, para mi suerte, no había sido hacia mí.

Puedo oír un llanto, de una… niña??? Sí, es una niña que se ocultaba también allí y que fue descubierta por esos tipos. Está asustada. Tendría que ayudarla pero… y si voy, me matarían de inmediato!!!! Pero… no puedo dejar esto así!!

El soldado que disparó se le acerca y la arrastra cercana a sus compañeros seikas, del cabello. No logro entender lo que le preguntan, pero sí puedo ver que ella se levanta apenas, tal vez de fatiga ya que se veía muy mal alimentada, y trata de escapar, arrastrando sus pies. Su negro cabello azabache está con algo de sangre, su pálido y sombrío rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Esa niña es un esqueleto viviente!!!

--_**Ma... má…**_ - logra articular mientras camina a rastras.

La pequeña se detuvo de improviso. Se quedó observando a uno de los soldados y justo allí creí ver un esbozo de sonrisa por su parte. Por qué sonríe esa niña??!

--_**Pa…pá??...**_ – ahora camina hacia uno de los sujetos y trata de abrazarlo. Seguramente en el estado de la pobrecita y producto del temor, vio a ese hombre como su padre – _**Papá!!! Papito!!!**_ – y ahora se apresuraba para apretarlo mientras lloraba sin cesar.

El sujeto la aparta bruscamente y sin pensarlo dos veces trato de salir de mi lugar para auxiliarla, algo tengo que hacer! Pero, un disparo seco y certero me inmoviliza otra vez.

Los sujetos retoman su marcha sin mirar atrás y el frágil cuerpo de la chica cae, suave como pétalo mientras en el suelo se esparce la sangre inminente, desde donde una maldita bala la traspasó. NO!!!! Maldición!!!!!!!!!!!

--_**Pa... pi...??**_ _**Pa-pi-to…me…duele…ah**_ – aún en el suelo lograba decir sollozando. Aquello es algo difícil de soportar ver.

Ya se fueron y mi garganta comienza a llorar por sí sola. Pude haber hecho algo!!!!! Tal vez, permitir que escapara y me quedé allí!!! No hice nada!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por qué??!!!!! Sigue mi jadeo y no me resigno a lo que vi, mi conciencia me está matando por no haber actuado. Por qué no hice nada??!!! Por qué no actué con rapidez??!! Acaso, hubiese ganado algo con ello?? Se habría salvado acaso?? … No lo creo, pero tal vez yo habría muerto antes que ella, antes de verla morir injustamente.

Esa pobre niña agoniza, con su rostro de expresivo dolor y con llanto aún en sus cuerdas vocales y en su rostro de seguro, le dispararon sin más!!!

Ya he visto muchas muertes innecesarias, muertes que nunca debieron ocurrir y que aún así pasaron frente a mí. No quiero más, no quiero más de esto!!! No quiero morir pero si solo voy a ver este tipo de cosas, prefiero ser yo el siguiente.

Salgo de mi escondite y quise acercarme a la niña. Pero en ese minuto recordé y sentí al niño que tenía en mis brazos, al niño que había salvado. Aunque algo no iba bien del todo; el pequeño no se movía. Entro en pánico y lo observo por primera vez desde que lo recogí de la calle. El color ya se había ido de su piel suave al igual que su cálida sensación. Acaso estaba…???

Lo recuesto en el piso sin pensar y le presiono, muy sutilmente su pequeño pecho. Y no reacciona!!! No sé cómo tratar con bebés en esas circunstancias, qué se debe hacer??!!!!!! Lo agito en el aire, lo mezo, vuelvo a presionar su pecho, trato de darle de mi respiración, no sé si lo que hago es lo correcto, pero lo que sea lo tiene que despertar!!! No puede haber muerto en mis brazos!! No puedo haberlo matado!!! Soy un estúpido!! Lo asfixié tratando de callarlo!!! Pero, yo solo quería salvarlo, de verdad, sí, yo nunca quise que esto pasara, pero pasó, por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ??!!!! No pude salvarlos por qué, por qué, Maldición, por qué??!!!!

Lo dejo al fin en el suelo empolvado y me dejo caer junto a su diminuto cuerpecito. Lo observo y no piso tierra sino hasta que mi mano extendida por sobre mi cabeza siente algo, un líquido viscoso deslizarse hasta mí. Me quedo viéndolo y no tardo en encontrar el origen: la niña pelinegra.

Cierro mis ojos y lloro. Lloro por no haber podido impedir la muerte de esos dos pequeños, de esos niños inocentes. Ella no tenía más de nueve años, él tal vez uno y habían muerto así!!!! Qué culpa tenían ellos de lo que ocurría fuera??!! Qué saben ellos de guerras y de traiciones??!!! Qué saben de cómo tomar un arma y disparar en contra de un ser humano, de asesinar a alguien!!!!!!

Grito incansables veces tratando de sacar esta culpa y dolor de mí, pateo una roca, escupo y maldigo a esos malditos pero ya nada puede servir. Estos angelitos ya no están.

Lentamente salgo de las ruinas, solo para volver más tarde con el cuerpo de la madre del bebé y la recuesto con él en su pecho. Luego tomo con delicadeza el débil cuerpo de la chiquilla y lo dejo a un lado de la mujer, haciéndose compañía. Sé que ya no sienten nada pero, eso me deja más tranquilo al menos.

Sin recomponerme mayormente vuelvo a vagar por las calles echando un último vistazo a esos tres cuerpos caídos. Aquella escena, la madre con su pequeño hijo y la niña a su lado… no puedo evitar sentir coraje e impotencia frente a crímenes como este!! Todos esos tipos van a tener que pagar caro todo esto!! Ninguno puede salvarse!!! Si no es en vida, al menos en la muerte se tendrán que retorcer en el infierno los muy malditos!!!

Los vigilantes ya se han marchado, pero la calma no durará tanto. Tengo que encontrar un lugar antes de que anochezca, y también comida. Ya son dos días sin probar bocado y mi cuerpo me exige que le de algo.

--_**Comamos carne humana, jejeje!!**_

Un vagabundo me está hablando y me señala un cadáver. Notó de seguro mi necesidad de alimentarme, pero no lo tomo en cuenta. Tengo hambre y mucha, pero aún no es la suficiente para que no razone y piense en que alguna vez esa persona vivía su vida y yo me la comería en estas condiciones. No soy caníbal!! Tengo que encontrar otra cosa que comer y eso no va a ser un humano muerto. No!!!

JA!! Y pensar que antes de todo esto yo era feliz!! Me ocupaba de mis pasiones, me encantaba estar con mis amigos y molestarlos, siempre animado y ahora… no soy capaz de levantar siquiera mi cuerpo. Qué patético!!

Quiero volver a ser como antes!!! Quiero reír como antes, jugar… escuchar algo de la bendita música que me reanimaba y tanto me relajaba a la vez!!! Quiero que todo este martirio acabe ya!!!

No me canso de decirlo, no me voy a cansar de pensarlo y si es que llego a morir entre todo este ajetreo lo seguiré pensando hasta ese último respingo, odio la guerra, la odio…

--_**ODIO ESTA MALDITA GUEEEERRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Trago saliva y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de pronto. Un sonido algo peculiar, a mi espalda me hizo tiritar luego de haber gritado. Soy un tonto, por qué grité?? Fue el ruido de una bala a mi costado la que provocó tal reacción. No volteo, no me muevo, solo deseo que esta tensa situación termine lo antes posible, para bien, o para mal, que acabe todo ya…

--_**Qué tenemos aquí… un fudominense solitario por estas calles… y aún vivo!!**_ – escucho que algo debió escupir y ahí, luego de eso, algo que no olvidaría tan fácil en lo posterior… - _**FSsshhhh… **_

---------

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------

_Tal parece que el Angst. no les gusta a muchos. En cuanto a mí, me parece un toque ideal, aunque muy cruel, he de admitir. _

_No traté a la pareja en este chap., apenas en el final pero, necesito contextualizar y situar todo. Además que no todo es la pareja, la trama siempre tiene relevancia para mí, al igual que la forma en que se expone todo._

_Mmmm… tengo que admitir que casi ni pensé en los gentilicios y los escribí, por eso puede que suenen algo raros._


End file.
